Selan
Selan is a runaway from a bandit ship who came across the giant whale with intentions of thieving from it. However, with a hefty bounty over her head and not a friend in the world, after an encounter with Kura she let down her guard and decided to stay put. She had no idea where to go from there and hoped that it may offer her some protection for however long possible. Sarcastic and abrasive by nature, she often feels threatened by people around her and has a hard time feeling at home, loud noises and sudden events making her nervous. But when Selan doesn't have to put up a front or defend herself, she is the laziest and most useless thing in the world. Seriously. Profile Talents and Skills *First and foremost, Selan is an incredibly talented thief. She was taught by the bandits she grew up around and makes for a very good assassin. *Selan also enjoyed painting in the little free time she had from scrubbing the ship and getting into trouble. The hardest part about leaving her home was abandoning all of her art supplies. *Selan also found an assortment of books on the subject of herbalism, spending some of her time studying from those. She understands a fair bit about various herbs that cure various things, but living in the middle of the sea on a ship that wouldn't care for worthless herbs, she had no way of practising what she knew. *Minimal knowledge of how to repair and do self maintenence on her cyborg parts. Weapons *Two stolen gold katanas which she jokingly named "Salt and Pepper", but gradually grew to like. *A small pocket knife that she keeps either between her boobs or in her boot. Selan calls it her "boo" knife, because it's surprise when she takes it out and both places she hides it start with boo. It's meant to be a joke...and it's terrible. Combat Skills and Abilities *Selan is very well trained at using her katanas and is a general dual-wielder. *Able to hold her own in close-combat, Selan can use the minimal knowledge gained from sparring with the bandit kids on the ship to her advantage. However, her main strength lies in weapon use. *Selan is very agile and flexible, able to hide in small areas and escape captivity without being noticed. Education and Intellegence Background Selan took her education into her own hands from a young age as the only means of learning anything came in the form of the illiterate cook of the bandit crew. His lessons mainly involved games such as "guess how many units of alcohol has teacher ingested" and "whoever kicks the powder monkey in the balls gets a boiled sweet". Selan took the liberty of studying from books and learning about the world from an atlas. Selan is very intelligent and a logical thinker, like a true Virgo her mind is constantly active and it's almost a mystery how she can be so lazy at the same time. She sucks at maths. Goals Short Term Currently, Selan is simply in hiding from the bandits that could find her at any given moment. Selan is taking every day as it comes and trying to integrate with the members of the ship. Long Term Selan has never really been the type of person to make plans and this can either be her downfall or her effortless way of succeeding. She would like to be clean of her bad reputation and obliterate any trace of the bandits that want her dead or alive. Personality Selan is extremely lethargic and lazy, known not to move for an entire day if given the chance. However, once she feels threatened or is put in a difficult situation, she is a deadly foe who will stop at nothing to protect herself and those around her or keep her pride in tact. Growing up, Selan became a girl of a very rowdy and boyish disposition. She would drink alcohol in excess, fight anyone bigger than her and swear like there was no tomorrow and because of this, she finds it very hard to act like a typical lady. Initially, Selan can seem very stand-offish and is self-admittedly quite misanthropic but is secretly loving and has a large heart. (tsundere lmao) Although she may be abrasive and sarcastic, her soul is good. It really shines through when she isn't stealing your money. Weaknesses *Despite being reasonably skilled with close-combat, Selan's fragile build leaves her vulnerable to stronger enemies, meaning if she were to be attacked when without her katanas, she would most likely get injured. *Because Selan has never been exposed to magic users and has no understanding of the world divide, she often finds herself in a difficult position when faced with a magic user. However, in no way does that mean she'll back down. ;) *Selan has lived on the sea for her entire life, so when she is on the ground or in any other situation than on a boat of some description, she will feel slightly uneasy and "land-sick". Beliefs Selan is agnostic, believing in various ideas of spirituality and existence...but essentially being too lazy to care. She has an open mind when dealing with theories about the universe, partly because she chooses to and also due to the lack of information there was around her growing up. Appearance Selan's build is slim but with just enough muscle to make her an able fighter. Her ebony hair is long and thick and usually swept to one side and pinned to immitate a side buzzcut as she likes to have the option. She is known to experiment with wild outifts and hairstyles for special events only to return to her regular self afterwards. Her eyes are an aquatic shade but the colour is rarely noticeable as she is usually sleeping. The careless airy gaze in her eyes often contributes to the assumption that she is high most of the time and her skin is peachy and slightly tanned - her lips slightly pinker. The pointed ears do not originate from any elven blood, she was just born with them. The cyborg parts of Selan, the embedded compass in her chest and the eyepiece on her left eye, often malfunction and spark. Occasionally she feels slightly robbed of the fact she was not given anything cooler like an arm that dispenses cookies or legs that turn into a bed...The chest piece glows with a faint oceanic hue that reminds her of the sea, both her prison and her muse. Relationships Many of Selan's relationships (if any and mostly negative) were left behind when she ran away. 'Parents' Selan only knew her mother, Delphine, who was a very bad role model. However, she had no control over giving birth to Selan aboard the bandit ship, so she doesn't hold that against her. Delphine would often be drunk or getting into fights, but from the memories Selan has of her when she was about 13-15 years old (around the time she fell ill and eventually died), she remembers her as a kind mother who tried to be there for her even at her very worst. Selan knows nothing about her father, only that he was a Cyborg and other scraps of information that her mother was willing to share. She is indifferent about him as instead of him being there and leaving, he was never there in the first place. She feels nothing in relation to the lack of a father figure in her life and considers herself to be very man-like anyway. 'Grand Parents' Selan knows nothing about her grand parents except that they were most likely bandits like her mother. 'Partner(s)' Selan had a few very casual relationships with the bandit boys her age she deemed intelligent enough to keep her company, however quickly decided to stop these arrangements. There were very few females on the ship that were her age and she eventually clocked onto the fact that they would only have one thing on their mind. Selan has remained single since then. 'Children' Selan has no children and has never been intimate. 'Friendships' Selan has had no friendships that she deems worthy of mention as any of the girls on the ship became nasty bitches during their teenage years. She did, however, have a pet rat named Caspar. The thing died after about two years, but he was very dear to her heart for a short period of time. Background Selan was born into a bandit’s crew and raised to be like the thieving members. Before her birth, Selan’s mother got herself into trouble with the captain and fellow crewmates after the ransacking of an enemy ship. After stealing jewels and riches from the raid, the pregnant woman became an outcast, giving birth a few days later to Selan. During this time, there was much uncertainty ofher future, but what was certain was that her child was unsafe in this situation, growing up on a boat with crewmates that despised her mother, and in turn, her daughter. Years went by and Selan grew into a young adult, becoming very skilled. She trained herself to use a katana and figured out the uses of the Cyborg attributes she was born with, earning the respect of her crewmates but never understanding the captain’s bitterness towards her. When Selan’s mother passed away unexpectedly of natural causes, attitudes toward her changed as she unwillingly took on the burdens of her mother's wrongdoings. Being blamed for incident after incident and not understanding why, Selan developed into a very irritable person and began lashing out at various people, earning the dangerous attention of the captain once more. After very little debate, it was decided that Selan was to be ostracised from the crew. However, on the night before her scheduled expulsion, Selan stole as much as she could and fled the ship on a small rowing boat. She escaped with nothing but enough loot to earn her a significant bounty over herself, her katanas and the clothes on her back. Category:Characters